Project Summary/Abstract This proposal requests funds to acquire a set of quantitative instruments, including a biomolecular imager, a cryostat, an in vivo radioactivity blood sampling device and gamma counter that will be incorporated into the Integrated Small Animal Imaging Research Resource (iSAIRR) at the University of Chicago. Although here we highlight 8 major and 3 minor users, the proposed hardware will be used by a large number of investigators at The University of Chicago and other nearby institutions. In addition, the instrumentation is a part of a CORE facility for the University of Chicago Comprehensive Cancer Center and the Biological Sciences Division and supports a large number of pilot projects. In January 2017 the University of Chicago opened a new cyclotron facility and has contributed to the purchase of new microPET,microCT and microSPECT scanners bringing its nuclear medicine imaging program to the forefront and allow investigators to address a wide range of significant biomedical problems spanning cancer, brain function and disorders, cardiovascular diseases, diabetes, tissue and organ injuries, tracer and nanoparticle developments. This is currently the only cyclotron-based nuclear medicine and molecular imaging facility in the Chicagoland area designed for imaging small animals that will be associated with an academic cyclotron. The very large demand for high resolution imaging of small animals, tissues and cells justifies this request for state-of-the-art quantitative imaging electronics. The proposed quantitative equipment will create new synergies between a multidisciplinary group of users, enable quantitative measurements in assessment and validation of biodistribution and pharmacokinetics, significantly increase efficiency, attract new users, and reduce costs. If fundeded, this will ensure continued development of our nuclear imaging program specifically but broadly the entire iSAIRR.